More Than You Know
by WaterbendingTurtleLover
Summary: A young girl is faced with the sudden loss of her family and a choice. To start a new life, with a new identity,or to stay and possibly suffer the same fate. Along the way,she stumbles on a few new friends and maybe something more.
1. J Who?

**Bira walked through the streets. It was nice to finally be able to act like a normal kid. Since, she could only do so when she **

**visited her uncle. He was a simple,humble man and she was always happy to see him. Plus,it was easier for her to sneak out **

**under her assumed identity. She never liked the attention she got as "Princess Bira" and wanted to be a normal seven year **

**old. Her visits to town gave her a temporary escape and she referred to herself as "J" while she was out. Granted,she acted **

**like a boy during those times but, it was worth it. By the time she was ten she had perfected her "J" persona and visits to **

**her uncles were regular. **

**As Bira,her atire consisted of uncomfortable,frilly dresses. As "J" she wore baggy jeans and a long t-shirt,with a pair of **

**worn sneakers and a backwards baseball cap, to hide her hair. None of her family knew of her second identity and she was **

**planning on keeping it that way.**

_**' I'd never hear the end of it.'**_

**She thought. Her latest visit to town had been pretty interesting and she wished that she could stay longer than she did. A **

**boy she had made friends with told her about a trip where the school was sending some students to New York for a week, to **

**give them the chance to take in the culture. He mentioned that the teachers were purchasing the ferry tickets the next day **

**and asked if she wanted to go. She told him that she wanted to go but,wasn't sure. So,he told her that he would ask them to **

**buy another ticket just incase. She made her way back to her uncles house with no problem. To her hurt surprise, she saw a **

**horrible scene unfold on the television screen. They reported the brutal murder of the Sesshir family,without mentioning a **

**word about her. She understood the reason for their actions. She knew that had they spoke of her,whoever had committed **

**this crime would attempt to do it again. She went to the guest room,where she stayed and cried, changing her clothes. Her **

**uncle came in after hearing the news and tried to console her. After a few minutes he left her to herself again. A while **

**passed and her tears waned. She sat there thinking.**

_**' I can't stay here. Whoever did this will be after me. I have to leave. '**_

**Her decision was final.**

_**' I'm going to New York,and I'm starting over. '**_

**She thought, determined. That night, after everyone was asleep, she packed an old brown duffle bag with the majority of her **

**clothes,leaving the frilly dresses alone. She shoved the money she had into the bag along with a few small, personal items. **

**One of which was a silver, heart, locket with her name engraved on it. Then, she snuck out of her uncles house, dressed in **

**her long shirt, baggy jeans, sneakers,and backwards hat to hide her hair. She ran to her friends house and knocked. His **

**mother opened the door and let her in. She stayed the remainder of the night and went with them to the dock the next **

**morning,ready to board the ferry. **

**When asked for her name she replied,**

**""J" Sedjer"**

**Then was allowed to board. The ferry left as soon as all the passengers were there. She was headed to New York to start **

**her new life, with her new identity.**

**Present Day**

**Bira got up,turned on her stereo and blared the music as she did every morning. It had been her early morning ritual for the **

**past ten years now.Yawning, she went into her bathroom,cleaned up, and brushed her teeth. Going back into her room she **

**pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her hat,tucking the hair underneath it. She threw on a baggy red t-shirt and a pair **

**of loose fit jeans. Then she put on her socks and sneakers.**

_**' Another day, same old "J" '**_

**She recited in her head,tying the laces of her shoes. Then she went to her jewelry box, taking the locket out of a drawer. She **

**looked at the name engraved on it.**

_**Bira Janine Sesshir**_

**She read softly. Than she put the locket around her neck and tucked it under her shirt.She put a thicker chain around her **

**neck to hide the delicate one the locket hung on. Looking at herself in the mirror,she took a deep breath and walked out of **

**her apartment,snagging her keys along the way. She went to the door next to hers and pounded on it.**

**"Yo,Dave, get up."**

**She yelled with her "J" voice through the door.**

**"Yeah,yeah"**

**She heard him mumble on the inside.**

**"People gotta eat ya know."**

**She yelled,pounding on the door again. Dave was up and out of his apartment within minutes and they headed to the pizza **

**shop where they worked. The place was usually full of hungry aggravated people,which they were used to.What they weren't **

**used to was the shop being packed when they were so under staffed. All but,one other person, Joe, had taken their vacation **

**time within the same week and they were left to run the joint. **

**" Take the front."**

**Dave instructed.**

**" I got the back."**

**He stated. She nodded in agreement and they split off into different entrances of the shop. The place flooded instantly with **

**customers,and they were filling orders one right after another. The rush calmed down after about an hour and they were able **

**to switch off. "J" was even able to get a short break in before going back to her work. They would also switch off to make **

**short distance deliveries, which she didn't mind since they got her out of the shop. An hour passed and things started **

**speeding up again. They didn't slow down again for a few hours and Dave was getting axious to leave. He was looking at the **

**clock every five minutes and she noticed in between orders.**

**"Hey, Dave"**

**She yelled to the back.**

**"Yeah"**

**He responded**

**"Quit lookin at the clock,time ain't goin any faster."**

**She said.**

**"What am I s'posed to do?"**

**Dave asked.**

**"How bout your job?"**

**She replied sarcastically.**

**"How'm I gonna tell time?"**

**He questioned.**

**"It's called a watch,get one."**

**She threw back. Joe could be heard laughing as he came up to take the counter. She was on delivery now and worked with **

**the oven as she waited.**


	2. New Friends

**Don: I don't wanna do this,I'd rather be in my lab.**

**ME: I know Donny but,Ipromise that you can go back to it after.**

**Don: Alright alright. Wait,what do you want people to call you?**

**ME: shrugs I dunno,think of something.**

**Don: Ok, umm...this strange girl heredoes not own TMNT or any of the characters affiliated with them. happy now?**

**ME: gigglesYep,you can go back to your lab now.**

**

* * *

**

"Yo,J!"

**Called Dave from the other side of the oven.**

**" Yeah"**

**She answered, still concentrating on the massive amount of orders coming in.**

**"Delivery time."**

**"A'ight "**

**She half groaned, making her way around the oven. **

**"Damnit!"**

**She spat, catching herself from falling over one of the large wires connected to the oven. Taking the door in the back, she went around the building. She knew the route pretty well and was at the house in no time. On her way back someone snatched the black bag she carried to keep the money.**

**"Hey!"**

**She yelled, running after him. He continued running and she was on his tail. He lead her past her route and down an alley.**

**"Gimme that!"**

**She yelled at him. He smiled evilly and threw it into the street.**

**"Great !"**

**She said, throwing up her hands. She went after it,dodging oncoming cars. Snatching it up she barely dodged an approaching mercedes.**

**"Shit ! that was close."**

**She said, giving a sigh of relief. She turned and looked across to the alley. The kid still had the evil smile on his face and was holding up the money. She looked inside it and found it was empty.**

**"Son of a Bitch!"**

**She yelled,throwing down the bag violently. Again she braved the oncoming traffic, crossing to the alley.**

**_' Joe's gonna kick my ass ' _**

**She thought, angrily. The kid had lifted the manhole cover and begun to descend into the sewer. She followed him as he took off down the tunnels. It was fairly dark, save for the occassional beam of light from above. A few minutes passed and the kid was suddenly stopped by someone in the shadows. She watched him run past her and up the first ladder he could reach, a look of fear on his face. **

**"Here kid."**

**Came a voice and a hand held the money out to her. Taking it,her eyes stayed fixated in the shadows.**

**"Thanks"**

**She said, tucking the money in her pocket. **

**"Names "J""**

**She started, extending a hand. Another appeared and gripped hers tightly.**

**"Raph"**

**He said, and she noticed that his hand didn't look like hers. She wasn't freaked out by what she saw and just went on.**

**" You aren't like most people around here."**

**She stated. **

**"Hows that?"**

**He asked nonchalantly.**

**"Most people wouldn't have done nothin."**

**She said disappointedly.**

**"I ain't most people."**

**He returned. She chuckled at his comment,thinking about the way his hand looked when she shook it. Crossing her arms she shot a question of her own.**

**"So, just how different are you?"**

**There was silence for a few seconds and than he spoke.**

**" Very"**

**He said. **

**"Show me."**

**She insisted. There was another silence and then he slowly stepped into the light. She watched as a five foot, eleven inch turtle came into view. He wore a red bandana on his face and stood staring at her with his arms crossed.**

**"Whoa."**

**Was all she could manage to say and he smirked.**

**"I'm surprised."**

**He admitted and continued.**

**"Most people woulda run."**

**She shook her head and smirked.**

**"I ain't most people"**

**She returned, looking him straight in the eye. She noticed that his eyes were a beautiful redish brown and started to feel her heart beat faster. Then she remembered, she was still on the clock and Joe was gonna throw a fit when she got back.**

**"Ah man, Joe's gonna kill me"**

**She said slapping her forehead.**

**"I gotta go."**

**She told him. He stopped her before she took off.**

**" Don't say nothin about us meetin up."**

**He said.**

**" Got it "**

**She agreed and they both went seperate directions. When she made it back to the pizza shop, Joe had a few choice words to say to her. She explained what had happened to him,leaving out the part about Raph and he didn't seem so upset afterwards.**

**"I'd rather lose a bit of cash than one of my best guys."**

**Joe told her, concerned. She nodded and went back to work. They closed up a little while after that and her and Dave got ready to walk home. On the way,Dave struck a conversation.**

**"What took so long gettin back?"**

**He asked.**

**"Ah, some punk kid took the cash I was carrying and I chased him down."**

**She said, giving him the very short version. He didn't ask anymore questions, just started telling her about something that had happened while she was gone. She was only half listening since her mind had wandered to thoughts of her new friend. Arriving home they went to their respective apartments. Once inside, she locked the door behind her, leaning against it and looking at her living room. There wasn't much to it, a couch,a TV, a table, and her playstation two. On a small shelf next to the TV, sat her collection of games, including: **

**Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Calibur Two, Ace Combat Five: The Unsung War, Yugioh: The Duelist of the Roses, and a few others. Then there was her small movie collection. After surveying the living room, she walked back to her bedroom, where she removed her ball cap and tossed it on the bed. Then she sat down and looked at her reflection in the mirror on her dresser.**

**"What a day."**

**She said, lying back. Sighing, she stared at the small wind chime dangling from the ceiling. A few minutes went by before she got up and turned on her stereo, pushing the play button on the CD function. The music started and the sound of the electric guitar caused her to close her eyes as the vocals began.**

**_You can't escape the wrath of my heart, beating to your funeral song..._**

**She sang along, letting the screech of the guitar sink into her. She played along to the music on her air guitar, as she paced around the room. Closing the door to her bedroom she cranked the volume on the stereo, attempting to drown out any and everything that could disturb her. She didn't listen long, and went to the kitchen to grab some food before retiring to bed. The next day was pretty much the same deal,save for the chasing down of any punks. Later on, after the sun set, the place died down and Joe let her off early. Usually she would wait for Dave to get off and they would head home together but, tonight she was feeling kinda anxious and decided to go it alone. Along the way she got the feeling that someone was following her. Looking back whenever she got the chance, she kept going. When she was right next to a short alley she stopped and looked into the darkness. Ducking into the alley, she peaked out trying to locate whoever was tailing her. Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke behind her causing her to jump.**

**" How's it goin?"**

**She jerked around,almost losing her balance.**

**" JESUS! "**

**She half screamed.He started to laugh and she realized who the voice belonged to.**

**" What's the big idea Raph?"**

**She asked, slightly annoyed.**

**" So, you remember me huh?"**

**He asked,as she sighed and continued to walk,him following close behind, disguised in his favorite trenchcoat and hat.**

**" What do you expect, it ain't everyday I meet someone like you ya know."**

**They continued down the street,headed for her apartment.**

**" Ditto"**

**Said Raph, shortly before arriving at her apartment. **

**" This is my place so,guess I'll see ya round."**

**She told him.**

**" A'ight,catch ya later."**

**He said before taking off again. The routine of walking to her apartment went on for a good month before Raph finally decided to go inside with her and hang out. Each time he entered the apartment she would close her bedroom door so that the truth of her real identity was never revealed. A few times he brought one of his brothers with him and they all would have a few laughs before they said their farewells for the night. After a few more months of this same routine, they finally invited her to come and visit them for a change. So one night, after she was let off early,Raph waited for her in the alley and lead her down the series of tunnels to the lair,making sure that they weren't being tailed.

* * *

**

Wow,it took them that long.Oh well,review please. 


	3. Secrets

**:sits down at the computer and begins to type :**

**"Hey, Mikey here. Just so you all know,this little lady doesn't own TMNT or anything affiliated with it. Now that we've covered that,I've gotta hide."**

**Grins evilly before moving from the computer.unison voices areheard in the background**

**"YOU'RE DEADMICHAELANGELO!"**

**" GAAHHHH"**

**:Mikey runs from his Red cladbrother and the author of the story, who both drenched and carrying small,now empty,water pales.:**

**

* * *

A month or two went by and they would switch off between her place and theirs and as time went by,she started to feel**

differently about Raph than the others. Her heart would start racing and she would get nervous just being around him. After

returning home on a night spent at the lair,she found a note on her apartment door,informing her that the landlord had sold

the building and she, along with many of the other tenants, were being evicted. The next night,after work,she met up with

Raph again and told him what she had found.

**" I gotta find a place ASAP. and I only got thirty days to do it."**

**She said as they walked together, headed for the lair. Along the way, she couldn't keep her eyes off Raph. For some reason, **

**he was beginning to look more and more handsome to her. When they arrived, they all sat down together and she explained **

**her current situation. **

**" You could always stay with us.I mean there's plenty of room here."**

**Mikey suggested and the other three nodded. She shook her head.**

**" I don't know."**

**She argued.**

**" Come on, it's no problem really."**

**Leo reassured,and she gave in.**

**" Alright,alright, I'll do it."**

**She said. They came and started moving things out a little at a time when she would get home from work. The night before**

**she was suposed to be out for good, Raph came over to see if there was anything left to do and he found the door unlocked **

**as usual. So, he walked in and looked around. He didn't see her in the livingroom so,he walked back towards her bedroom **

**and noticed that the bedroom door was cracked slightly. He looked inside and was surprised by what he saw. There stood a**

**beautiful young woman with light brown hair that was at least shoulder length. She wore a baggy shirt and a pair of loose fit **

**jeans and looked very familiar.**

**" "J"? "**

**He asked in a whisper. Hearing him, she turned to face the door. **

**" Raph!"**

**She said surprised.**

**" So, it is you."**

**He said, opening the door wider and walking in. He walked up to her, taking in her features.**

**" So, what's with the guy routine?"**

**He questioned, slightly glancing her up and down.**

**" Long story."**

**She said, suddenly angered at the thought of her past. She stormed over to her bed and picked up her hat. Raph stood there**

**with his arms crossed. Seeing that he wasn't going to settle with her previous answer, she sighed.**

**" Alright, here's the short version."**

**She said, sitting down on the bed, her hat tightly gripped in her fist. Raph sat next to her as she started her story.**

**" I was ten years old, and I was visiting my uncle.One night, after going to town, I got back and found out that, my parents **

**and my two brothers, had been murdered at our house. Needless to say,I wasn't gonna end up like them,so I left and became**

**the person you know as "J"."**

**She hung her head close to the end, remembering her family and missing the smile that her younger brother used to wear. **

**Tears started to sting her eyes but, she didn't let any of them fall.**

**Raph didn't know what to think, for so long he had been lucky enough to have his whole family there with him and here sat**

**someone who faced everyday, knowing that they would never see their family again, but, somehow found the courage to **

**continue living.**

**" Sorry"**

**He said, not sure how he should respond. She continued to hang her head for a few minutes, than sighed.**

**" Well, since you know the truth,"**

**She started.**

**" looks like I need to find some other place to go. I seriously doubt the others will want me around after they find out."**

**She said, looking him right in the eye. Looking into her eyes, he saw the obvious sadness, caused by the thoughts of her past**

**but, he also noticed a certain spark that caused his heart to jump suddenly.**

**" Well, I can keep a secret. Besides you're half moved in anyway."**

**He reasoned,with himself more than her. A smirk crossed her face and she turned toward him.**

**" You would actually keep my secret?"**

**She questioned curiously.**

**" Yeah, but, I don't do it for just anybody."**

**He replied.**

**"What makes me so special?"**

**She asked,crossing her arms. Raph smirked and crossed his arms.**

**" I don't know yet."**

**She smirked and chuckled.**

**" Well,when you do,let me know."**

**She stated and got up to return to her packing. He watched as she put a few things into a box and something came over him**

**that he hadn't felt before. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the door.**

**" Doesn't look like you need any help with the rest of this,so I'll see ya later."**

**He said getting ready to leave the room. She put a few more things into the box and looked at him.**

**" Yeah, I'm pretty much done here."**

**She replied to his statement. **

**" Raph,"**

**She said, walking over to him as he starts to head out the door.**

**" Thanks, for everything."**

**She finished and before he could speak, she hugged him. It surprised him at first but, than he put one arm around her and his**

**heart began to pound. They let each other go and Raph left the apartment. **

**_' What just happened?'_**

**He thought, concerning the way he was feeling. Other thoughts crossed his mind such as;**

**_' Should I tell the others? No, I said I'd keep her secret and I'm gonna do it.'_**

**When he got home the others were doing their own thing. Mikey was kicking Dons shell at a video game and Leo was in the **

**dojo doing his usual training. So, Raph easily slipped into his room unnoticed. He laid down in his hammock and fell asleep **

**within a matter of minutes. For some strange reason he dreamt that he and the person he knew as "J" were kissing each **

**other, and the feelings that had suddenly come over him at the apartment had returned. Raph woke the next morning **

**wondering why he had had such a dream.**

**_' Could I be fallin for her?'_**

**He thought questionably. Throughout the day, there was something in the pit of his stomach telling him,**

_**'Something bad is going to happen'**_

**Although he couldn't put his finger on what it may be. He tried to ignore it but, it got worse as it came closer to the time when **

**" J" was supposed to meet them.**

* * *

**Uh Oh, What could this _"Bad Feeling"_ Be? find out in the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**"Yo, What's with the evil laughter?"**

**" It adds dynamics to the cliffhanger stuff, Mikey."**

**" You're the boss lady."**

**:Thinks how she is going to get him back for the water prank:**


	4. Betrayed

**"Wow,time for the fourth chapter already? This thing is going smoother than I originally thought. Now,All I have to do is get one of the guys to do the disclaimer...Hmmm. Who hasn't done it yet?"**

**: Thinks out loud:**

**" I dragged Don out of his lab last time,and Mikey did it on his own,so, that only leaves Leo and Raph.Hmm."**

**: Leaves the comp for a minute and returns with Leonardo in toe.:**

**" That's all I have to say?"**

**" Yep,that's it."**

**: She nods her head:**

**" Sounds easy enough. She is not the owner of TMNT or any of it's affiliates. "**

**" Thanks Leo"**

**: Bows and returns to his previous activities.she whispers:**

**" Course if I were the owner of TMNT, he would prolly take a break every now and then. Anyway,enjoy."**

**

* * *

**

**The shop was busy all day and she was glad when her shift was finally over. She didn't even wait for Dave to get off, instead**

**just walked by herself to the apartment she would soon be leaving behind.She sighed as she opened the apartment door.**

**Closing it behind her she headed for her bedroom. Mostly everything was already in boxes, but, they had yet to be taken to **

**the lair. Naturally, that part was left to her and she was glad since, certain things would have blown her cover. As she **

**entered the bedroom she ritualistically removed her hat and tossed it on the bed, than turned on her stereo, cranking the **

**volume. As the music went on she began going through and packing the contents of her dresser. As she packed most of her**

**clothes she tucked some of her smaller girly things into the box with them, making sure to hide them from view. Moving **

**some of the things on the top of her dresser, she noticed the spiked bracelets and the large,heavy, pewter cross she had **

**bought a while back.**

**"So, that's where those went."**

**She said, moving them out from under the pile of stuff. She started taking her undergarments out of the top drawer and **

**putting them into the box. As she continued to do so, a small picture fell to the floor. It was pretty old and worn around the **

**edges but,the picture itself was more than clear. Kneeling down she picked it up, looked at it, and her eyes welled up. In the **

**picture there stood five people, Two adults, a man and a woman, and three children, two boys and one girl, they were all **

**smiling. They were her family, her mother and father and her two brothers,the way she remembered them before their lives **

**were taken. Wiping away a tear that creeped down her cheek, she placed the picture in the box and returned to her packing.**

**Half an hour went by and she heard a strange noise come from Daves apartment. She didn't think too much of it at first and**

**just shrugged it off. Than she heard a loud crashing sound.**

**"What the hell?"**

**She said, rushing over to her stereo, turning it off. The crashing continued and she thought she heard Daves voice say something.**

**"SHIT!"**

**She spat, hearing her front door fly open, as she surveyed the room for anything she could use to defend herself. She had **

**packed most of her things already but, she noticed the bracelets and the cross still sitting on the dresser. She also **

**remembered that she could use the thick chain hanging around her neck. Taking it off, she rushed over to the dresser where **

**she began wrapping the bracelets around the palms of her hands, fastening them so that they were more like knuckle **

**guards. Then, taking the cross in one hand and the chain in the other she positioned herself in a fighting stance, one foot **

**behind the other, and both fists up. Sure enough, someone burst through the bedroom door. When he saw her he seemed a **

**bit confused though, she couldn't tell through the mask he wore. At the moment, he was the only one she saw and he threw a **

**kick in the direction of her mid section. She dodged by **

**stepping aside and wrapped the chain around his leg, giving a violent yank, she sent him to the floor and slammed her fist **

**into his face. A second guy came in and threw a punch towards her. She ducked, dropping to her right knee and threw a hard **

**fast punch into his mid section with her left than, stood throwing an uppercut with her right. He fell back and she jumped over**

**him out of the room, out of the apartment, and into the hallway. Quickly, she looked around and saw more of them waiting at **

**the end of the hall. One of them spotted her and pointed in her direction, as the others followed him.**

**" Oh Shit!"**

**She spat, taking off in the other direction. She rushed down the stairs, leading to the back alley of the apartment, and kept **

**going, entering the alley within seconds. She kept running through the back alleys, looking behind her as the men continued **

**to follow. Suddenly, she was ambushed from the front, by a massive group of them. **

**" Son of a Bitch !"**

**She shouted, and turned on her heels mid sprint, attempting to lose them from a different direction. Her attempt failed and**

**she was caught by one of them from the back. He held her arms behind her and she stomped on his foot with the enormous**

**heel of her shoe. He let go and she tried to take off again but, was grabbed by the arm and held tightly. Another masked **

**man came up in front of her and began to speak, his voice made her sneer in sheer disgust.**

**" Well, this is a surprise, all this time I thought you were a guy, yet ,here you stand, a woman, and a fairly attractive one at that."**

**The sneer on her face remained and she spoke between clenched teeth, in a seething tone.**

**" Dave "**

**She said, keeping her eyes fixated on the masked person in front of her. He removed the mask and stared at her smirking.**

**" I thought you would recognize me."**

**He said, with a wicked look in his eye. He glanced up and down her body and ran a hand over her cheek. She moved her face**

**away from his hand but, kept her eyes on him. In response to her action he back handed her, causing her mouth to bleed.**

**"Too bad."**

**He said, as a cloth came over her face.She started to feel dizzy and then everything went black.**

* * *

**Well, Looks like she's in a bit of trouble now ain't she?**

**" Do I got to do everything around here?"**

**" No,you still haven't done the disclaimer yet,and the story is Primarily about YOU."**

**" AH,you know how many of those things I done already?"**

**" NO, Raph,I don't, I'm not up to speed on how many people are in your fan base."**

**" You're a smart ass,you know that?"**

**: He crosses his arms and she grins:**

**" So,I've been told."**


	5. Shredder Meets J

**" Oh RAAAPH,guess what you get to do?"**

**: A grimace comes over his face:**

**"Not another one."**

**: He crosses his arms and turns his head away from her :**

**" Come on Raph, it'll just be this once,I swear."**

**" Yeah,that's what they all say. I'm not doin it."**

**: Gets up from her comp and walks over to him. puts her hands together in a begging fashion.:**

**"Pleeease Raph, I swear it'll only be this time."**

**: He doesn't look at her, arms still crossed.:**

**" No way."**

**"Pleease."**

**: He glances at her but,stays silent. She drops her hands and stares at him for a second, than quickly kisses him on the lips.His face turns pink and after a second he drops his arms.:**

**" Fine, This chic here doesn't own TMNT or anything else that may go along with it."**

**:He sighs:**

**" You happy now?"**

**: She smiles, nods,and kisses him again,causing his face to turn an even darker shade.:**

**

* * *

**

**Her head was pounding when she woke up and her vision was blurry. She still felt drowsy from whatever had been in her **

**system and shook her head back and forth trying to readjust. It made the pounding worse but cleared up her vision a little.**

**When she tried to sit up she realized that she had been tied down and what was worse,she was naked.**

**' _This is not happening_ ' **

**She thought as she tried to pull on the ropes that bound her hands and feet to the bed. This place wasn't familiar to her at all **

**and her heart started to beat faster. She tried again and again to free herself with no success and her wrists were becoming **

**more raw with each attempt. A figure watched her agony from the shadows and laughed.**

**"Save your fight for later.you'll need it little one."**

**Came a voice. A man stepped into the light clad in gleaming armor. Her vision hadn't completely recovered yet and it took**

**him coming closer to notice that his hand guards had claws on them. He looked down at her through the mask he wore and **

**took her face in his hand,to examine her looks. Letting go,he removed his mask and helmet.He set them down and turned **

**back to her. She could see clearly now and noticed that the left side of his face had a scar.He walked back over and began **

**trailing the outline of the bed.As he did so,he ran the hand guards along her skin and cut her in one swift movement. She **

**winced at the pain and lay there thinking,**

**' _So,this is how it ends ?_ ' **

**The lair**

**Raph was beginning to worry. It had been hours since "J" had gotten off work and it wasn't like her to be late meeting **

**them.He was a bit surprised that the others didn't seem at all worried. Not wanting to let on he turned to them.**

**"I'm goin topside for a while."**

**He said in his usual non-chalant tone, not really caring if anyone heard him.All he knew was that something didn't feel right**

**and that he had to find "J". The second he was out of their sight he took off running. **

**"I gotta find her"**

**He whispered to himself,internally swearing that if he found her alive he was going to tell her how he felt.**

**The hiding place**

**He stopped at the end of the bed and stared at her. Than he began removing the rest of his armor,leaving the hand guards **

**on. "J" stared at the ceiling,she didn't want to see anything that he would do to her. Tears began to well in her eyes as she **

**felt him climb atop her,his bare skin touching hers. Than more pain came,as he traced her abdomen with the hand guard. She**

**felt his tongue run over her upper thigh and his teeth sink into her flesh.The tears were flowing now as he became more **

**aggressive,cutting and biting as he moved along her body. **

**" I hate you"**

**She whispered as his face came into her veiw. His eyes locked with hers and a triumphant smirk crossed his lips. Closing her **

**eyes tightly, she felt him plant a hard hungry kiss on her, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. His hands groped her **

**breasts and dug into her with both his fingernails and the hand guards. Then he began touching her in her most sensative **

**area, running his fingers to her opening. He inserted two of them,cutting her thigh with the cold metal. When he felt she was **

**wet enough he positioned himself over her and in one hard fast thrust, entered. Her eyes flew open and a scream escaped **

**her lips. He pumped in and out of her faster and harder,gripping her body fiercely,the hand guards cutting deeper into her **

**back. With each thrust she screamed and cried as loud as her voice would manage. She tried to fight but,her body ached and **

**was slow to respond from the gaping wounds inflicted upon her.Her mind raced with thoughts like;**

_**' What have I done to deserve such torture? Why doesn't he just kill me?'**_

**Cutting the ropes that bound her hands and feet, he pulled her into a sitting position.Through her tears she could see the **

**expression of victory he wore as he continued to rape her. She was too weak to fight back now and he made fresh gashes on **

**her back. She had lost a lot of blood and was having trouble staying awake. He pulled out before climaxing and lay her down,**

**climbing off the bed. He cleaned himself and dressed again,leaving her lay there. She was still only barely awake when he **

**returned her clothes to her. As soon as she was dressed he lifted her from the bed, not caring if she was in pain or still **

**bleeding. He took her to the van that was used to transport her and lay her inside it. As soon as he closed the doors the van **

**left,taking her to some random drop point. She was barely awake and crying what little tears would fall. **

**_' I can't die now, I still haven't told Ra...'_**

**Her thoughts trailed off as she fought to stay awake and the last thing she heard was squealing tires.**

* * *

**Oh Boy, this isn't good. Will she make it? Only one way to find out. read and review.**


	6. I am but,I'm not

**"Wow, this thing is going better than I thought it would."**

**" May I do your disclaimer this time my child?"**

**: Rubs the back of her neck nervously :**

**" Uhhh, sure Master Splinter but, Why would you want to do the disclaimer?"**

**" I do not wish to be left out."**

**" Ok,Sensei,anytime you're ready."**

**: He straightens out as best as he can and clears his throat :**

**" This young woman does not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any other item or person involved with them."**

**: A clatter is heard in the background :**

**" AAHHH! MIKEY!"**

**: Her eyes get wide when she realizes that her counter prank has just backfired and hit someone else :**

**" UH OH."**

**: Sensei looks at her and walks away:**

**" Kids"**

**((Well, looks like I gotta go and do some damage control before Mikey gets an undeserved pounding. Enjoy.))**

**

* * *

**

**Raph heard the sound of squealing tires and by instinct turned in it's direction. As he reached the source of the noise he saw two men hurry back into a van and**

**speed off. Than he saw a figure laying on the ground. The first thought to run through his head was.**

**_Please don't let that be her ' _**

**Hurrying to the figure,his fear was realized. There was Bira laying on the ground and she looked unconscious. She was still breathing but,it was shallow. Wasting**

**no time,he picked her up and got her home. Running the whole way he burst through the door of the lair.**

**"DONNY !"**

**He screamed,the anger and pain in his voice apparent. The others rushed into the room to see what was wrong. They saw that he was carrying a woman who was**

**badly hurt. He didn't wait for Don's instructions and immediately took her into the med lab,laying her on the bed. Don began checking her out,and as he did he**

**noticed that there were more wounds underneath her clothes. **

**"I need to get these clothes off in order to treat her properly."**

**He said to all of them. Raph was the first to step up and volunteer to help Don, Leo and Mikey were instructed to leave. As they began to lift her shirt off Raph**

**caught sight of the deep wounds on her back and it pissed him off even more.**

_**' I'm gonna kill whoever did this. She better not die'**_

**Raph thought as they finished removing the shirt.His thoughts were broken by Don's voice.**

**"She's lost a lot of blood Raph,she needs a transfusion or she won't make it."**

**Don told him.**

**"I'll give than."**

**He shot before Don even had a chance to speak. Don was surprised at his brothers sudden interest in this womans life but,was more concerned with getting her on**

**her feet again. He finished undressing her as Raph got himself ready. Don sewed up her worst cuts and gashes. They could see the color return to her face as the**

**blood was transferred and Raph felt relieved,as well as a little tired. When Don finished treating her he covered her with a med gown and placed a light blanket**

**over her so that she could rest and recover. Than he turned to Raph.**

**" She'll be fine but,we need to let her rest."**

**Raph was still dizzy from giving his blood so,Don let him sit there for a minute or two and gave him a small glass of juice to drink. When he was feeling more like**

**himself they both left the room. Leo and Mikey were sitting in the main room waiting for them. **

**" What happened?"**

**Mikey inquired, pointing at Raphs arm.**

**"She needed it."**

**Raph told him.Mikey didn't say anything more and went somewhere else. Raph didn't seem to have his usual attitude, infact he appeared quite the opposite and**

**the others noticed. Raph didn't care what his brothers thought of him at the moment,the only thing he was worried about was Bira. He realized that he loved her **

**and as soon as she woke up he was going to let her know. Raph found comfort in the thought of her opening her eyes and smiling at him. His thoughts were once **

**again broken when Mikey came back into the room curiously.**

**"Hey, anyone seen "J"? He was supposed to meet me an hour ago."**

**Raph froze for a second.**

**"I have."**

**He said not looking at any of them.**

**"Well,where is he?"**

**Mikey insisted. Raph pointed towards the room he had just come from and stared at his younger brother. **

**"In there."**

**Raph said, motioning towards the med lab. Mikeys jaw hit the floor and he dropped the Gameboy he held in his hands. Everyone was silent for a minute.**

**" Let me get this straight,the girl in that room is "J"?"**

**Came the question from Leo.**

**"Yeah."**

**"OK,Now I'm confused."**

**Said Don scratching his head.**

**"Yeah,"**

**Chimed Mikey, as he bent down to pick up his Gameboy.**

**"I thought "J" was a dude."**

**"Look, it's a long story,she can explain better than me."**

**Raph told them. **

**"Just give her time to recover."**

**Without waiting for anyone else to comment, Raph went to his room and closed the door,turning on and blaring the stereo. Everyone knew that was the signal to**

**leave him alone so,****no one pushed the issue further and agreed that an explanation from her would be best, since she could provide more details.Flopping down into**

**his hammock, he closed his eyes and let the music sink into him, a few rogue tears finding their way down his face. For the days to follow, Raph could be found at**

**Biras side. He had rigged up a set of speakers to her portable CD player and played "HIM" repeatedly,waiting for her to wake. Her breathing was steady now**

**and she shifted her head from time to time but, her eyes didn't open. Occassionally, one of the others would check in to see how she was doing. A few times Mikey**

**walked in and saw Raph quickly take his hand away from hers. It was becoming clear to the young turtle that his brother may be in love with this woman but,in**

**typical Raph style, didn't want anyone to know. He even saw him mouth the words to a song once in a while and was in awe that his brother could be this openly**

**emotional. Almost a week and a half went by and Raph remained at her side day in and day out, the CD continuously playing. Than, one morning Raph woke to the**

**sound of a soft voice singing along to the song "Dark Light". At first he thought he was dreaming but,when he opened is eyes,there she was,staring at the**

**ceiling,singing. He was so relieved to see her awake that he couldn't speak. Kneeling down beside the bed he took her hand in his,kissing it softly and she looked**

**over at him with a smile. Her smile was more wonderful than anything he could imagine. He wanted to tell her how he felt so badly but, was at a loss for words.**

**So,he did the only thing he could think of. Slowly,he moved closer to her,closing his eyes,and softly pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and a tear rolled**

**down his cheek. Little did they know,Mikey was peeking around the corner and saw the whole thing. With a very large grin on his face, Mikey walked away**

**silently. **

* * *

**Please read and review. I'm kind waiting for payback from my backfired counter prank,You can only guess who it hit.**

**" YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"**

**: Whimpers as Raph chases after her :**

**"help!"**


	7. Diary Entry

**(( Well, there comes a point in every story where,it has to end, and that time has come for this one.))**

**

* * *

**

**It took a few more weeks for her to be able to move around freely. By than she had explained her entire story to everyone**

**and told them about the person who had done this to her. Raph swore on his life that,should that walking tin can try**

**again,he wouldn't rest until he was dead.Things were getting back to a sense of normality. None of them treated her any**

**differently,as she had feared they might and Mikey still preferred to call her "J". She didn't mind,she was just happy to be**

**alive and happy to be home. Her and Raph's relationship thrived but,wasn't kept secret for long after Mikey let it slip that**

**he had seen them kissing. Their red faces made everyone laugh that day but,surprisingly,Raph didn't chase Mikey down**

**and clobber him for spilling. Occassionally though, she would spend time alone in the dojo with some loud music and the**

**practice dummy, to relieve frustration brought on by memories of her encounter. Thanks to Master Splinter and the others**

**she was learning to channel her energy and how to fight. Most times, when she would get in those moods,Raph would**

**stand at the door staring.He loved watching her practice because,she reminded him of himself when she got that way.She**

**was becoming very skilled in the art of throwing weapons and they were all impressed at the increasing accuracy of her**

**throws. Raph began to notice that her weapons of choice were usually the kunai, shuriken, and senbon but,she kept herself**

**diverse with physical hand to hand training. Her practice generally ended when Raph would challenge her to a sparring**

**match,he usually won.**

**" You need more practice, "J" "**

**He would say,teasingly before kissing her. Then he would help her to her feet and they would leave the dojo together. At**

**least once a day, Bira could be found sitting in her room writing in her diary and today was no different.**

**"Hey,"**

**Raph said,leaning against her door with his arms crossed. She looked up from her diary and smiled. Raph was wearing a**

**black suit and seeing him like that made her blush.**

**"Hey Raph."**

**She said,thinking**

_**' Wow,I didn't know a turtle could look that good '**_

**" Did you forget? "**

**Raph questioned with a smirk on his face. She smirked and rolled her eyes.**

**"No,I didn't forget."**

**She told him,going back to her writing. Raph couldn't see what she was wearing because she had a jean jacket over her**

**clothes.**

**"I'll be with you in a minute,I just want to finish this."**

**She said. Raph sighed and rolled his eyes.**

**"I'll be waitin."**

**He said before he left. She wrote a few more words and then set the diary down. She quickly read the entry to herself.**

_**04 - 22 - 06**_

_**" Hey,**_

_**Well,it's been nearly a month and a half now since what happened. I'd say I've healed pretty well,thanks to Dons great**_

_**medical skills and everyones help with my training. My scars are almost unnoticeable now and I'm glad because,now I get**_

_**to be myself instead of always hiding behind my "J" persona. I feel like I'm becoming more of the person I want to be as**_

_**time goes by. Even though I still have memories of what happened to me,I find that they are growing more distant with every**_

_**passing day but,it doesn't mean that when they are gone I will stop training.It's become a big part of my life and I actually**_

_**enjoy it. I don't know what it is about the feeling of a shuriken in my hand,it's as though I've had this potential forever,I **_

_**just never tapped into it. Anyway, I'm lucky to have such wonderful people in my life. Don,Mikey,and Leo are like brothers I**_

_**never had,and Raph,well,lets just say,he's the best thing to happen to me. I love that turtle so much that I sometimes forget**_

_**he's not human.Infact,sometimes I forget that none of them are human on occassion. We are like one big happy family, and**_

_**to be perfectly honest that's exactly how I see them. My family. Well, there's the report for now I guess. I have to get ready,**_

_**Raph and I are finally going on a real date. (Boy that guy sure looks good in a suit)**_

_**I'll write ya later,**_

_**Bira Janine Sesshir**_

**When she finished, she got up and removed the jean jacket to reveal a classy, red, halter, dress that extended to a little past**

**knee length. Her hair was curled with some of it pinned up,and her makeup was done to perfection. Her nails were filed**

**and polished and she wore a pair of two inch high heeled shoes. For once she really felt like the woman she was and when**

**she entered the room where Raph was waiting, the other three stopped dead in their tracks. Standing before them was an**

**extremely attractive woman and when Raph saw her his heart beat wildly. **

_**' God,she looks gorgeous. '**_

**Raph thought,as he stared at her, his temperature was beginning to rise and his hands started to sweat.He knew this**

**question was going to be more difficult to ask. Mikey,Don, and Leo were dumbstruck and they were sure that, had he been**

**there,Master Splinter would have had a heart attack. For a second time Mikeys jaw dropped and his Gameboy hit the**

**floor. Don lost his focus as he was rewiring one of the shell cells, and Leo's Katana hit the floor with a loud "clang". They**

**stared at her and there was an almost simultaneous "WOW" from all of them. Raph got up and went over to her,the**

**others still in shock. He took a deep breath before he spoke.**

**" Damn, you look good."**

**He told her,glancing over her entire body. She blushed profusely noticing the awestruck expressions on his brothers faces.**

**"A..Are they OK? "**

**"Yeah,"**

**He started.**

**"You just took them by surprise."**

**"OH"**

**She said,shifting her eyes to the floor and than back to Raph. He took her left hand in his and gently kissed it . He was**

**more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Pulling out a ring he had tucked in his pocket,he looked at Bira for some**

**reassurance. Her smile was all he needed and he felt comfort rush over him.**

**" Bira, can I ask you something?"**

**She nodded and he paused, swallowing hard. Holding the ring up in front of her, he took the chance of his life.**

**" You think we could make this more permanant? "**

**He asked,closing his eyes quickly, as if preparing to be slapped. Instead,he felt her lips against his and his eyes flew**

**open in surprise but, closed again as he sank into it. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed as they continued. When**

**it ended he looked into her eyes.**

**"So,is that a yes than?"**

**She smiled widely.**

**"It's definately a yes Raph."**

**She told him.He took the ring and slid it onto her finger,than they turned to the others who had come out of their shock.**

**They all had smirks on their faces,even Mikey who glanced up from his Gameboy. Afterwards the two of them headed out**

**for their date. They had a great time and when they got home Bira couldn't wait to add this event to her diary.She went to**

**her room,picked up her diary and grabbed a pen but,before she could settle down and write anything Raph took her**

**around the waist with one arm and slid the pen out of her hand.**

**" Whatever you wanna write will have to wait until tomorrow."**

**He said. She looked at him.**

**"Why's that?"**

**She inquired.**

**"Cuz,"**

**He started,taking the diary from her.**

**"Tonight, you're all mine."**

**He finished, in a seductive tone. Tossing the diary aside he kissed her passionately.**

* * *

Hope you liked it, there may be a sequal to it. Keep on the lookout. 


End file.
